To the Rescue
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni Williams knew they were in trouble when the men on their team failed to return after a boy's night out. She just didn't realise how much trouble… (Steve x Female Danni (OC)) COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

To the Rescue

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Hawaii 50, I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, while originally based on male Danny, has morphed into her own individual character and therefore can be considered my own I think. The name is the same but pretty much everything is different. This includes Grace who is known as Grace Taylor in the Danni universe since Williams is Danni's maiden name.**

 **The character of Jack and Natasha O'Connor so however belong to me so please do not use them.**

 **I should add that any character who you do not automatically recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'To the Rescue'**

 **This was originally in the snippet AU story but I've decided to place it as its own individual story and have edited it and pretty much rewritten it.**

 **It should only be about five chapters long so I'm hoping to have it completed by the end of the week.**

 **So enjoy!**

Official summary

 **Danni Williams knew they were in trouble when the men on their team failed to return after a boy's night out. She just didn't realise how much trouble… (Danni Universe, Female Danny, McDanni)**

Chapter summary

 **"** **Jesus Christ McGarrett, will you wake up already!"**

Official Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Jesus Christ McGarrett, will you wake up already!"

Steve McGarrett groaned as a sharp toned voice cut across the pleasant blackness which he had been floating in previously. He had been dreaming about his partner Danni Williams again but that voice most definitely wasn't hers. It was male and vaguely familiar though he couldn't quite place who it was. His head throbbed uncomfortably making him wonder whether he would throw up but the feeling quickly dispersed leaving him groggy and wondering what the hell had happened.

He remember being at work the day before, he remembered saying goodbye to Danni, Kono Kalakaua and the newest member of their team Jenna Kaye before he and the other male members of their team had gone out together, some sort of male bonding which Toast has insisted on them doing. He remembered drinking but lightly because he didn't want to get drunk before he went to Danni's and then nothing. Everything after that was a blur.

He breathed out loudly, slowly opening his eyes and glanced around him, instantly noting that it was still dark, the walls pressing close together as though he was in a container of some kind.

"What the fuck" He rasped out, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Where's Danni?"

"Jesus it was about time Steve I thought you were never going to wake up. How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?"

Steve blinked, twisting his head round and found himself looking directly at Jack O'Connor. The other man was sitting with his back against the wall opposite him. He was smiling in relief but Steve could detect the hints of pain beneath it. It was no surprise, his right eye was almost swollen shut while the other side of his face was grazed as though someone had grounded it hard against a rough surface like a pavement.

"Like I drank way too much" Steve answered, forcing himself into a seated position and ignoring the way the small room tilted at the action. "What happened? Where are we exactly?" He coughed, spitting out the flem in his mouth before he looked back at Jack as the other man answered him.

"I'm not sure what happened, either we were targeted or we were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. As for where we are, well your guess is as good as mine. I've got as far as a container." He stated, shifting on the floor as though he was uncomfortable.

"Great" Steve said, scooting back so he could rest against one of the other walls, glancing around him again before he focused back on Jack. "What exactly do you remember?" He asked.

"Not much" Jack admitted on a sigh, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, a thoughtful frown coming to his face, a frown which clearly hurt if the way he flinched was any indication. "I remember you, me, Chin and Toast going out for some drinks on a lad's night. It was meant to be a team night but Kono had plans with a friend and Danni was taking Jenna out for dinner elsewhere to help ease her into the team." He stated, looking towards Steve who nodded in confirmation. He could remember discussing Danni's plans with her and Kono had been talking about her night out all day. "I remember going to two bars and then we left and started looking for a curry house because Toast was desperate to have one and we went along with it. Somewhere between leaving the bar and searching for the curry house we were jumped and I'm pretty sure we were tazered if the burn on the back of my neck is any indication to go by" He remarked tiredly.

"Tazered" Steve repeated with a frown as he reached up and touched the back of his neck, hissing slightly at the shot of pain caused by prodding the tender, hot skin. "That would explain a lot" He stated.

"Yeah, I woke up about twenty minutes ago to find you out cold, I've been trying to wake you up since then without much success." Jack stated, leaning his head back as his eyes drifted close.

"Where are Chin and Toast? Have you heard from them?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, it looks like they are in a container next to us which may mean we're in a dock or something. I heard Toast yelling at the top of his lungs as I came to. It's possible to speak to him if you shout, I managed to calm him down but he's pretty close to a full on panic attack. I remember Danni telling me once that Toast really doesn't do well in closed spaces, especially spaces without doors or windows." Jack told Steve who nodded slowly at the information. "Toast did say that Chin was in the container with him but that he was out cold with a nasty gash on his head. Hopefully he'll be awake soon and be able to calm Toast down."

"This situation will be hard enough to deal with without Toast losing his head" Steve agreed, his eyes moving rapidly to and fro as he absorbed the new information Jack has given him. "Do you have any idea how many people are out there?" He asked, making a sound of frustration at the back of his throat when Jack shook his head at him.

"None and there's no way to tell" The blonde man stated. "I think we can assume though that we were taken out by a group rather than an individual. We're not small men after all, Chin is the smallest of us at five foot nine. You and I are six foot one at least while Toast has to be about six foot four. That added to the fact that all of us bar Toast work out means that we would not be easy to move without help."

"So we're looking at a unit of at least eight. It would explain how they managed to get the drop on us." Steve added, glancing down briefly before he looked back up as Jack spoke.

"That's what I thought, all we can do now is sit here, wait and try to build up as much energy as possible so we can actually help when it's time to escape."

"Sit back and wait?" Steve repeated in disbelief "Wait for what exactly?"

"What do you think?" Jack snapped back, bringing a hand up and rubbing at his forehead. "This was a lad's night out McGarrett." He pointed out, his tone making it clear that he thought whatever he was trying to convey was obvious.

Steve stared back, his mind refusing to make the links that Jack's had.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Steve demanded, his eyes narrowing when Jack sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling as though he was silently asking for strength.

"In case you haven't notice three members of our team are the fairer sex. Danni, Kono and Jenna are still out there, doing whatever it is that they do in the morning. According to my watch it's now six AM and I can guarantee that my sister has already raised the alarm when I didn't come home this morning. The first thing she will do is make contact with Danni and it won't take Danni long to realise that the four of us are missing. They'll soon be looking for us and I have every faith that they will find us. So yeah Steve I suggest we sit back and wait until the ladies come for us because they will find us." He said confidently. "And they'll kick the ass of whoever took us."

"Danni" Steve murmured, looking away from Jack, his mind going back to the small blonde woman, he was torn between relief that she was still out there able to look for them and concern over what she and the other two would be heading into. "We should still come up with some sort of backup plan" Steve said finally, a slight smile curving his mouth at the snort which Jack made.

"Why did I have a feeling that you were going to say something like that" He said, leaning back against the wall. "How about while you think of one I'll close my eyes and rest. When you figure out a plan then wake me" He stated before he slowly pushed himself away from the wall and lay down on his front, his arms cushioning his head as his eyes drifted shut.

Steve sighed glancing around him again.

Just how the hell did they end up in these messes?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter One

To the Rescue

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Hawaii 50, I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, while originally based on male Danny, has morphed into her own individual character and therefore can be considered my own I think. The name is the same but pretty much everything is different. This includes Grace who is known as Grace Taylor in the Danni universe since Williams is Danni's maiden name.**

 **The character of Jack and Natasha O'Connor so however belong to me so please do not use them.**

 **I should add that any character who you do not automatically recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the second chapter for you**

 **This story should only be about five chapters long so I'm hoping to have it completed by the end of the week.**

 **So enjoy!**

Official summary

 **Danni Williams knew they were in trouble when the men on their team failed to return after a boy's night out. She just didn't realise how much trouble… (Danni Universe, Female Danny, McDanni)**

Chapter summary

 **"** **Come on Gracie, if we don't leave right now then we're both going to be late, you for school and me for work. Grab your school bag and your P.E kit and let's go, go, go" Danni Williams called out through the kitchen door as she placed in the homemade turkey sandwiches into Grace's lunchbox, glancing down at the contents of it to make sure that everything which the young girl would need for the day would be there.**

Official Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Come on Gracie, if we don't leave right now then we're both going to be late, you for school and me for work. Grab your school bag and your P.E kit and let's go, go, go" Danni Williams called out through the kitchen door as she placed in the homemade turkey sandwiches into Grace's lunchbox, glancing down at the contents of it to make sure that everything which the young girl would need for the day would be there.

Tilting her head to the side she frowned slightly before she shrugged, opening the fridge and taking out a chocolate bar which she dropped into the lunch box before she closed it up. Normally she would keep something like that out of Grace's lunch but it was a Friday and her daughter had been good all week which in Danni's eyes meant that she deserved a small treat.

"I'm ready to go Mamma"

Danni glanced over her shoulder, a smile coming to her face when she sae Grace standing in the doorway, dressed impeccably in her school uniform, her long dark brown hair pulled into two neat bunches to the side of her face.

"Good girl" Danni replied, turning and handing out Grace's lunchbox out for her to take. "Okay so you've got your lunch, you've got your bag with all your school books you need for today and you have your P.E kit right?" She asked as Grace nodded, taking the lunch box from her and popping it into her bag. "In that case let's go"

They were just heading down the hallway, Danni's arm wrapped round Grace's shoulder when there was a sharp knock at the door. Danni stopped, frowning as she stared at it, wondering who could be knocking at their door before seven in the morning.

"Mamma?"

Danni glanced down at Grace and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's probably just the mailman, maybe he's decided to do his rounds earlier than usual and has something for us to sign for. Go to your room sweetheart and stay in there until I say it's okay to come out okay?" Danni asked, squeezing Grace's shoulders.

Grace stared at her for a moment, biting down on her lower lip with her teeth before she gave a reluctant nod, turning and hurried into her room, pushing the door to behind her. Danni stared at it for a moment before she set her shoulders, slipping her hand into her own bag and pulled out her gun moving towards the front of the door. The knocking has increased in pace until it was almost frantic in nature.

Danni carefully peered through the peephole, her eyes widening when she saw her was on the other side. She turned away, putting her gun away, calling out to Grace as she did.

"It's okay Grace, you can come out now. It's okay"

"Okay mamma" Grace called back as she reappeared, this time with a curious look on her face as she headed towards Danni. Danni turned and unlocked the door pulling it open her eyes focusing on the tall, pretty woman in front of her. She had only met Natasha O'Connor a few times but she had liked her, finding her refreshing and amusing though there was little sign of her sense of humour at that moment in time. She looked concerned, her large dark eyes wide.

"Tasha? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice soft as her mind whirled with possibilities which could explain why Jack O'Connor's older sister was currently standing on her doorstep.

"Danni hi, I'm sorry to come to you, I know it's early and everything but I didn't know who else to come to, Jack isn't picking up his phone and he always does, especially when he's out and…"

"Breathe Tash" Danni interrupted, reaching out and resting a comforting hand on the woman's voice, watching as the brunette let out a shaky breathe and nodded. "Why don't you come in quickly and tell me exactly what has happened."

"I can't, I've got the kids in the car and I got to get them to school on time. They can't be late" She said, rubbing her hand together. Danni nodded slightly, her gaze flickering to Grace who had come to a stop slightly behind her, her hand gripping the back of Danni's dress.

"Okay then how about you tell me quickly what has happened and I'll see what I can do to help you" Danni remarked, keeping her voice soothing.

"It's Jack Danni, he didn't come home last night from his lad's night out" Natasha stated. "And it's not like him because even if he planned to stay out later then we agreed then he would call me first to warn me because of Poppy and Bella. He's always back on time regardless of how much fun he's having. This isn't like him."

"Yeah that doesn't sound like him" Danni admitted, a feeling of unease coming over her. She looked back at Natasha, a serious tone coming to her voice. "Who have you tried to contact other than myself?"

"I tried to contact Commander McGarrett because I knew that Jack had been out with him but he wasn't picking up either. That's why I came here to see if you were around and could help me. If you hadn't of been here then I would have rang Jack's supervisor at the NSA and gone straight to HPD to see whether they could do anything to find him." Natasha told her.

"Wait, Steve didn't answer his cell either?" Danni demanded, her unease growing with every second until her stomach was churning with it.

"No and I tried at least three times" Natasha stated.

"Mamma, we're going to be late for school" Grace said softly, attracting Danni's attention.

"Yeah school, of course" She said quietly, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck, digging her fingertips into the sudden tense muscles, her eyes flickering to Natasha when the other woman spoke.

"I can take Grace with me if you want Danni? I need to drop Poppy off anyway and it means that you could try and see if you have any luck getting through to them. Maybe it's as simple as Jack staying out late and ducking my calls because he knows I'm going to rip him a new one if he doesn't have a good excuse from this. Member of 50 or not he's still my kid brother."

Danni hesitated only for a moment before she nodded.

"If you don't mind then that would be good." She said to Natasha before she turned to Grace who was watching her with a curious look. Leaning down Danni spoke. "Baby, Tasha is going to drop you off at school today with Poppy. Something has come up at work and Uncle Steve and Uncle Jack need me. Can you be good for her and listen to everything she says? I'll still pick you up at three this afternoon."

"Unless Uncle Steve and Uncle Jack needs help" Grace said seriously. Danni nodded, unable to resist pulling the small girl into a hug, her eyes closing when Grace immediately responded with a bear hug of her own.

"If Uncle Steve and Uncle Jack still needs my help then I'll call Daddy and ask him to come and get you okay?" She said as she pulled back, smiling when Grace nodded at her.

"Okay Mamma" She responded.

"That's my baby, have a good day at school Gracie and remember that I love you to the edge of the Universe and back"

"I love you too Mamma" Grace said back before she slipped passed Danni and out of the door, her attention fixed on the small red headed girl who was pressed against the back window of Natasha's car with a wide grin on her face as she waved frantically at Grace.

"Wait for Tasha baby" Danni called out when Grace made a movement to run to the car.

"Do you want me to come back here or…?" Natasha questioned, her voice trailing off.

"Let me look into this first, the moment I know something is the moment I'll let you know, I've got your cell number" Danni responded with a nod at her, smiling when Natasha gave her a grateful smile before she turned and headed towards the car with Grace in toll. Danni waited by the door, waving until they pulled away from her house before she reached out and picked her bag up, searching through it before she pulled her cell phone out. She pressed down on the number one button, frowning when the phone rang only twice before Steve's voice mail kicked in. "Steve, its Danni, where are you? Call me sweetheart as soon as you get this. I think something might be up." She hung up, trying Jack's number only to have the same thing happen. A call to Chin and Toast's phones produced the same reaction.

None of them were picking up.

Danni stared at her phone blankly. One of them might have been busy or had their phone turned off but not all of them and certainly not Jack. Not when he had Poppy and Bella to consider, he would always make sure that he was in contact with them at all times in case something happened and he was needed.

She breathed out slowly before she pressed on the number three button bringing it to her ear and waited, praying for the phone to be picked up.

"Hey morning Danni-Girl, how are you? What do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call for?" Kono answered cheerfully. She sounded wide awake which probably meant that she had spent the majority of the early morning surfing.

"Hey Kono, I need you to meet me at the office as soon as you can get there" She stated as she shouldered her bag again and reset her alarm system, grabbing her keys from the side before she left, locking up behind her.

"Why? Has something happened? Have we got a case or something?" Kono asked, the cheerfulness leaving her voice leaving her to be replaced by a professional tone which would have made Danni smile at any other time.

"It's not a new case" She replied "But something isn't right. None of the guys are picking their cell phones up and Tasha has just come to mine in a panic because Jack didn't come home last night which isn't like him. We have to assume that something might have happened to them" She told the younger woman as she pulled the driver's door open and slid into her car.

"I can be with you in twenty. I'll call Jenna in as well" Kono answered, sounding troubled as she hung the phone up.

Danni sighed, reversing out of her drive, automatically taking the road which would lead her directly to their headquarters.

One thought running through her head.

Where were Steve and the others?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Chapter Two

To the Rescue

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Hawaii 50, I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, while originally based on male Danny, has morphed into her own individual character and therefore can be considered my own I think. The name is the same but pretty much everything is different. This includes Grace who is known as Grace Taylor in the Danni universe since Williams is Danni's maiden name.**

 **The character of Jack and Natasha O'Connor so however belong to me so please do not use them.**

 **I should add that any character who you do not automatically recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the Third chapter for you.**

 **It's quite fun watching the girls kick major ass!**

 **This story should only be about five chapters long so I'm hoping to have it completed by the end of the week.**

 **So enjoy!**

Official summary

 **Danni Williams knew they were in trouble when the men on their team failed to return after a boy's night out. She just didn't realise how much trouble… (Danni Universe, Female Danny, McDanni)**

Chapter summary

 **Danni looked round the empty bulpen as she entered, her heart sinking when her gaze landed on the large clock on the wall. It was already ten to eight and the fact that she was the only one in didn't bode well to the hope that the boys were simply held up somewhere.**

Official Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Danni looked round the empty bulpen as she entered, her heart sinking when her gaze landed on the large clock on the wall. It was already ten to eight and the fact that she was the only one in didn't bode well to the hope that the boys were simply held up somewhere.

The only thing it highlighted was what she already knew.

That they were missing.

She hadn't expected to see either Toast or Jack in. Toast tended to stay in bed until the last minute before scrambling into work just before the time he was due in, often arriving with mere minutes to spare, something which Danni placed down to him not being able to completely shake the mentality of staying up late. Jack on the other hand would normally be at home getting Poppy and Bella dropped off at school and the nursery which Bella still attended.

Chin and Steve were another equation all together though. Both of them tended to get into work around seven. The only time Steve was later was when Danni swung by to pick him up from his home. She had always placed it down to the fact that neither men had any major commitments which would keep them away. As far as Danni was aware Chin was still single, something which baffled her continually while Steve wasn't single since he was currently dating Danni herself though they were trying to keep it quiet from the others for the moment while they figured things out themselves.

Both of them should have been in the office, drinking coffee and cracking on with whatever it was that they tended to do before the rest of them arrived for the day.

Danni breathed out shakily for a second, closing her eyes as she allowed herself a moment to panic before she shut the emotion off, instead turning to the problem at hand as she headed across the large bulpen to her office. She took her cell out of her bag and dropped the bag beneath her desk, powering up her computer and logging in out of habit before she left the room again.

Danni stopped in front of the computer table and stared at it for a moment through narrowed eyes. She had the password to log on, every member of 50 did, and she also had the necessary clearance to access anything she may need, the only problem was she had never had to use it before. Normally it was either Jack or Toast who turned it on and dealt with the logging in process.

Straightening her shoulders, she turned it on, inputting the password before she frowned when she saw how many programs began to open up. Some of which she had never seen before.

"Fuck" She murmured to herself, biting down on her lower lip as she tried to suss out which ones she needed.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here, there was an accident down the main road so Jenna is probably caught up in it as well" Danni glanced over her shoulder, a wave of relief hitting her when she saw Kono enter the room. The younger girl threw her bag in the general direction of her office, never breaking her stride as she headed over to Danni, coming to a stop beside her ."What do we know so far?" She asked as she reached up and threw her wet ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Nothing yet because I'm not sure which programs we actually need on this thing" Danni admitted as she took a step to the side and waved her hand at it. "You give it a go, you're better at this then I am and we need to be quick"

She rolled her eyes at the quick look of amusement that Kono shot her before the dark haired woman turned her attention back to the computer table with a small frown.

"I'm no expert like Toast and Jack on this thing but I've watched them enough on it that I can do it" Kono answered. "When Jack is back you should ask him to teach you, just in case a situation like this arises again." She suggested, rolling her shoulders back as though to loosen them. "Where do you want to start?"

Danni opened her mouth to speak when another voice cut across her.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late" Jenna Kaye said as she raised into the room looking flushed.

"That's fine Jenna, you're here now" Danni said, watching as Jenna came to a stop by the computer table and looked at them both.

"What's happened?" She asked. "Kono just said there was an emergency and to get in ASAP" Danni blinked glancing towards Kono who merely shrugged at her.

"The others appear to be missing, none of them are contactable and Jack never went home last night" Danni explained briefly, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw the colour drain from Jenna's face.

"So we don't know if they are hurt of anything?" She questioned, biting on her thumbnail when Danni shook her head.

"Nothing yet" Danni admitted, swallowing hard against the lump which came to her throat at the thought of any of them being hurt. "We need to find them, can one of you see whether we can track them via their cell phones? We have to assume that all four of them are together or at least in the general vicinity of each other." Danni stated.

"Jenna, you're the computer expert. She's all yours" Kono said, nodding towards the red head before she took a step back. Jenna nodded, stepping forward and began typing, her fingertips flying over the keys as she began putting Danni's request into action. "Are you worried?" Kono asked quietly, looking at Danni, her own dark eyes looking concerned. For a moment Danni remained silent, biting her lower lip before she gave one nod.

"I am" She said, thankful when Kono merely nodded and looked away focusing her attention back on Jenna.

Danni took a step away, looking down at her cell phone and stared at the screen, noticing with a slight frown that she had a voice mail from the previous evening. She quickly activated it and brought the handset to her ear and listened, her heart aching at the familiar sound of Steve's voice. He sounded happy and relaxed as he spoke

"Hey babe, I just thought I'd sneak away for a moment and check in with you. You're not picking up so you're obviously doing something fun, shame on you for doing it without me. We're just in a bar at the moment, the one off Waikiki Avenue that you thought you would be a good place to go one evening. It seems alright though we should go on a Friday since they have live music then. I wish you were here but obviously you're out with Jenna easing her slowly into the team, I don't know why she's so wary of us, it's not like we bite… well not much anyway. I was thinking about this weekend and how we should take Gracie out hiking, I know some great places we could go and she would really enjoy it. I'm going to head back to yours after we've had something to eat. I miss you. Got to go, Toast is back with the next round of drinks and they are calling me over. Take care love, speak later."

Danni's eyes closed at the verbal confirmation that Steve was officially missing as well. He would have rang back if his plans for coming over had fallen through. He would never have left her expecting him. She silently cursed herself for missing the call last night. She should have noticed there was a missed call.

"All their phones are currently off" Jenna announced, looking up at them with a concerned look. Danni turned towards her, pushing her feelings away and focusing on the job at hand.

"So if the phone is off that means that the GPS is off?" She queried, cursing in her mind when Kono nodded at her.

"That's normally what happens" She said on a sigh.

"We should still be able to reactivate the chip though right?" Danni pushed. "All we need is for one of them to work. If we can figure out where one of them is then we should be able to figure out where the rest are being held as well."

"Both Toast and Jack have more than one phone which they keep with them at all time. I can search for them and see whether they are still active. If they found one of the cells and they were in a rush then there's a good chance they missed them." Jenna said thoughtfully.

"Do it" Danni encouraged, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew she would have to ring the Governor to let her know that the majority of her taskforce including its lead had been kidnapped and were missing but she wanted to wait until they had something concrete to give to her. The older woman would only bombard her with a series of questions which she wouldn't be able to answer.

All she wanted to do at that moment was find the rest of their team and not have to deal with political bullshit.

"Okay I think I may have something" Jenna said slowly, typing something on the keyboard before she leaned down and swiped her fingertips over the touch screen, bringing the picture up to the monitor and allowing Danni and Kono to see what she was talking about. On the screen was a large map with a single green flashing light on it near the docks. "I managed to activate one of Toast's back up phones" She announced. "He is there and hopefully the others are with him as well."

"Good job Jenna" Danni stated flashing the older woman a warm smile before she turned to Kono. "Do you recognise the place?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do" Kono said with a quick grin. "It looks like they are at the Hawaii Kai Docks"

"The closer we get, the stronger the signal will get as well. I should be able to pinpoint an exact location at that stage. I can bring this up on my laptop" Jenna said with a nod at them.

"Okay then, both of you grab your badges and your guns. I'm going to call Meka and see whether he and his new partner can provide us with some backup. We've got to assume that there is more than one person involved in this. Drinks or not, taking down three members of the external 50 team is not something which a single person or even two or three could do." Danni remarked as she turned and headed into her office, grabbing her gun and badge. She left her bag where it was and exited out of the room into the main bulpen, quickly locking the door behind her. Kono and Jenna both stood at the entrance waiting for her, both with looks of determination on their faces.

"We're ready whenever you are Danni" Kono stated.

"Good let's go" Danni remarked as she followed them out of the room, heading down the corridor towards the elevators with her cell phone to her ear, listening to the phone ring as she waited for her old partner to pick up.

"Detective Hanamoa"

"Meka? It's Danni. I need a favour."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Chapter Three

To the Rescue

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Meka Hanamoa do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Hawaii 50, I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, while originally based on male Danny, has morphed into her own individual character and therefore can be considered my own I think. The name is the same but pretty much everything is different. This includes Grace who is known as Grace Taylor in the Danni universe since Williams is Danni's maiden name.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Natasha O'Connor and Rory Donovan do however belong to me so please do not use them.**

 **I should add that any character who you do not automatically recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the fourth chapter for you.**

 **There's only one more chapter after this!**

 **This story should only be about five chapters long so I'm hoping to have it completed by the end of the week.**

 **So enjoy!**

Official summary

 **Danni Williams knew they were in trouble when the men on their team failed to return after a boy's night out. She just didn't realise how much trouble… (Danni Universe, Female Danny, McDanni)**

Chapter summary

 **Danni growled under her breathe as she weaved her car through the traffic, the sirens blaring and flashing above them. The traffic was moving out of her way but as far as she was concerned they were moving too slowly. Steve and the others were out there and they could be running out of time.**

Official Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Danni growled under her breathe as she weaved her car through the traffic, the sirens blaring and flashing above them. The traffic was moving out of her way but as far as she was concerned they were moving too slowly. Steve and the others were out there and they could be running out of time.

"Okay we should be nearing the right location now" Jenna remarked from next to Danni, her green eyes fixed on the laptop open on her lap. "If you take the next right here that should lead us to the docks"

"On it" Danni said, taking the sharp right and ignoring the loud angry beeps the action received from the other drivers. A glance in the side mirror showed that Kono was right behind her, easily keeping up. Danni reached out, killing the lights and sirens not wanting to give the kidnappers a heads up that they had been located.

"Okay pull over here" Jenna instructed, pointing to a secluded area near the front of the dock. Danni nodded, pulling over and killed the engine.

"Where are they?" She asked calmly, biting back on the impulse to tell Jenna to hurry the hell up with her information.

"They are close" Jenna told her frowning at the screen before she looked up at Danni. "I can tell you the general cluster but not the actual container"

"Cluster is good enough for me" Danni responded, pushing the car door opened and stepping out, her eyes instantly sweeping the area for anything which looked out of place or suspicious. She glanced over her shoulder as Kono approached her, a look on her face which caused a grim smile to come to Danni's face. It looked as though she wasn't the only one who didn't appreciate someone messing with their team.

"What's the plan Danni?" Kono queried, keeping her voice down low, her hand gripping the butt of her gun tightly.

"Jenna knows roughly where the boys are so we wait for Meka and Rory and then we head in." Danni instructed. Kono nodded glancing around.

"You want me to scout a head so we know what we're dealing with?" Kono offered, her dark eyes focusing on Danni again. For a moment Danni considered the suggestion, her head tilted to one side before she shook her head.

"It be better if we stick together" She said after a pause, patting Kono on the arm when she noticed the disappointed look in the younger woman's eyes. "We'll get them and we'll make them extremely sorry they ever messed with us" She promised.

"Good" Kono said with a nod.

"This must be Meka" Jenna piped up, nodding her head towards the black car which pulled in and parked behind Kono's car. The place was large enough that no one would notice their cars until it was too late to do something about them.

"That's him" Danni agreed as Meka climbed out of his car, his eyes automatically focusing on the small group with a smile. His partner Rory Donovan also climbed out of the passenger seat. Both men remained quiet until they were close before Meka spoke.

"Hey Danni-girl, so McGarrett and co have got themselves into a small dilemma then?" He stated with a raised eyebrow, nodding when he noticed the look on all three women's faces. "Don't worry, we'll get him back and lord it over him how we had to step in and rescue him that will kill him." He remarked with a wide grin.

"How do you want to play this Danni?" Rory questioned after nudging Meka hard in the ribs, he had clearly noticed that none of them were in a laughing mood at that moment in time.

"We get in, we take out anyone who gets in our way and we rescue the others. As tempting as it is do not go for kill shots unless you have no other choice in the matter, something is clearly going on here and I want to get to the bottom of it. We don't even know if Steve and the others were targeted, they could have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and stumbled across something they weren't meant to." Danni remarked, looking at each of them with a stern look which told them she was serious about what she was saying.

"No kill shots, got it" Meka agreed with a nod. "You know where we're heading?"

Danni turned and shot Jenna a questioning look.

"I do" The red head confirmed. "I can take us there."

"Good, keep alert, we don't know what we're dealing with here or what we might come up against" She pointed out. "Jenna, lead the way."

They set out in a loose diamond formation, Jenna at the front with Danni, Kono and Rory in the middle while Meka took the rear position. Everything was quiet to the point that Danni was beginning to wonder whether Jenna had gotten the location wrong when the red head suddenly stopped her arm coming out to stop them.

"There" She whispered, looking back over her shoulder. "They should be around the corner."

Danni nodded, reaching out and pulling the computer expert to the middle of the group. Although Jenna had gun training, she was still a CIA analyst who was their liaison meaning that her time in the field was limited at best.

"Kono with me" Danni murmured as she headed towards the corner of one of the containers, holding Kono back as she glanced around it, quickly ducking back.

"What's the damage?" Kono asked quietly. Danni waited until the others had gathered round before she spoke in an undertone.

"I count twelve, all armed. It looks like they are surrounding two containers which we can assume the others are in. They might not have gone out to take them last night but they clearly know who they are." She stated, looking around her "Kono, take your rifle and head up there" She said, indicating the container by them. "That should give you a good shot at them while giving you sufficient cover. Rory and Meka you'll be with me, as soon as Kono takes the first shot we head in and use their confusion against them" She said to them, smiling when all three of them nodded at her.

"What about me?" Jenna asked her. Danni tilted her head to the side for a moment before she looked around her, focusing on the laptop which Jenna was still holding.

"Do you think you could hack into the computer network here?" She asked Jenna. The other woman looked surprised for a moment before she nodded at her.

"It might take me a moment but I should be able to do it" She confirmed, kneeling down and opening up a program. "What do you want me to do when I'm in it?" She asked.

"I'm guessing everything is set up to the same network right?" She questioned, smiling when Jenna instantly nodded at her.

"That tends to be the way it works" she remarked.

"Good, in that case I need you to make a distraction, make the lights go crazy, set off alarms in all areas and unlock some containers including the ones the boys are in. It will give us the element of surprise and leave them off balanced." Danni told her, watching as Jenna grinned at her.

"Leave that to me" She promised, turning her attention back to her laptop and began typing on it. Danni turned to Rory who had taken over her spot and was watching their targets.

"Any change?" She queried.

"Nothing" He replied. "They have no idea we're here"

"Kono, head up" She said to the younger woman who nodded at her, clapping her hand down on Danni's shoulder and squeezing on it before she let go and headed towards the ladder to the side of the container. Danni watched as Kono made her way up before she disappeared from sight.

"This will be just like old times Danni girl" Meka remarked with a grin at her as he checked his gun.

"Indeed it will, just do me a favour and don't get shot. Amy will kill me if I hand you back to her with so much as a scratch on you" Danni said with a grin of her own.

"Okay, I'm in and ready to go Danni, just give me the word and we can get this party started." Jenna piped up, glancing up at Danni.

Danni breathed out, straightening her shoulder as she met Meka's dark eyes and Rory's green eyes waiting until they both gave her a nod to indicate they were ready. She closed her eyes for a second, praying that this plan would work before she looked back at Jenna and nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. Chapter Four

To the Rescue

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Meka Hanamoa do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Hawaii 50, I am merely using them for my own entertainment.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, while originally based on male Danny, has morphed into her own individual character and therefore can be considered my own I think. The name is the same but pretty much everything is different. This includes Grace who is known as Grace Taylor in the Danni universe since Williams is Danni's maiden name.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Natasha O'Connor and Rory Donovan do however belong to me so please do not use them.**

 **I should add that any character who you do not automatically recognise probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's the last chapter for you all!**

 **There is no better feeling in my eyes than finishing off a story, not only because it means I can focus on another one but also because it leave another space for a brand new story and trust me when I say there are a lot coming. My brain is never quiet when it comes to potential McDanni stories!**

 **Anything thank you for taking the time to read this story and an especially massive thank you if you've taken the time to leave me a review, follow the story or just favourite it. It means more to me then you know and helps to keep me motivated and writing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Official summary

 **Danni Williams knew they were in trouble when the men on their team failed to return after a boy's night out. She just didn't realise how much trouble… (Danni Universe, Female Danny, McDanni)**

Chapter summary

 **"** **Do you hear something?" Steve asked suddenly as he forced his eyes open, blinking in the gloom. He could see Jack opposite him, sitting against the metal wall again with his ear pressed against it.**

Official Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Steve asked suddenly as he forced his eyes open, blinking in the gloom. He could see Jack opposite him, sitting against the metal wall again with his ear pressed against it.

"The girls have arrived and from the sound of it they are pissed" Jack responded, glancing over with a grin. Steve's eyes widened as he shifted on the spot, ready to move over to where Jack was when there was a noise at the door. For a second Steve and Jack shared a look before closing their eyes from the sudden light which came through the now open gap.

"I've got McGarrett and O'Connor" A familiar male voice said

Steve blinked as Meka walked into the room, his partner whose name escaped Steve at that one moment in time, coming in behind him, both of them with guns in their hands as they checked the small container.

"We're clear in here" He stated before heading over to Jack.

"You're looking a bit beat up Brah or were you going for that look so you could gain the sympathy of the ladies?" Meka teased as he hunched down in front of Steve, dark eyes searching is face carefully as though he was looking for any sign of a serious injury. He met Steve's eyes as he spoke, a serious tone coming to his voice which Steve wasn't used to hearing. It was no big secret that the man in front of him wasn't his biggest fan, no doubt because Steve had swept in and stolen Danni for himself. "How are you feeling? Any serious injuries I should know about?"

Steve blinked at him, glancing away from the question as he considered it before he looked back at him.

"Where's Danni? Is she okay?" He demanded, for a moment Meka shot him a thoughtful look before he grinned and stood back up.

"Your girl is finishing up outside, we had to clear up some mess outside before we could get these containers open" Meka explained, taking a step towards the door. "Now answer the damn question McGarrett, how are you feeling?"

"Could be better, could be worse" Steve said with a shrug, wincing slightly at the shot of pain which crossed his shoulders, a wince which Meka had clearly caught sight of if the sudden way his eyes narrowed was any indication.

"Hmmm" Meka hummed thoughtfully before he turned to look at his partner who was dealing with Jack. "Any trouble over there Rory?"

"Nothing too serious over here from what I can tell but I'm no kind of Doctor, they should both get checked out just in case" Rory answered thoughtfully.

"Good, in that case let's get them out of here." Meka remarked as he moved to Steve's side, grinning down at him. "I bet you've had enough of this container to last a life time."

"Jenna's already called the EMTs so they should be here shortly" Rory commented as he placed Jack's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"I don't need an EMT Meka" Steve stated stubbornly as Meka helped him to his feet, dragging his arm over his shoulder as he helped him towards the open door.

"Yeah? Well do me a favour then and say that you'll be the one to explain to Danni that you don't need an EMT because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't agree with you on that point buddy" Meka remarked, sounding amused.

Steve remained quiet, squinting in the bright light, unsurprised to see the crime scene being perfectly preserved by Jenna. He glanced to his side, breathing a silent sigh of relief when he saw both Chin and Toast standing near them, both looking groggy but clearly not too injured as they were both able to stand without help.

"Steve!" Steve looked up in time to see Danni moving fast towards him, a look of relief in her grey eyes.

"Danni" Steve responded, pulling his arm back from Meka and moving towards her, breathing out a sigh of relief when she quickly stepped into his personal space, wrapping her arms around him and gave him a gentle hug, her head briefly resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the gesture as he ducked his head down, burying his nose in her hair and took a deep breathe of the familiar orange scent of her shampoo. His arms tightened briefly before letting go when she loosened her hold and moved back, her head tilted back to search his face, an expression of rage crossing her features for a second before it melted into a sympathetic look as she reached up and gently brushed her fingers across his forehead.

"That looks nasty" She said quietly. "Any other injuries?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing in a way which told him that he would need to be straight with her.

"We were tasered but other than that and a few cuts and bruises I'm fine" Steve said, watching as she nodded at him before she turned her attention to Jack giving the blond man a hug as well.

"What about you? Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine babe" Jack said with a tired smile at her, his eyes moving around the scene. "Looks like the five of you were able to deal with everything out here." He commented, sounding impressed, his gaze flickering to Meka who laughed at the comment.

"Are you surprised when we had Danni out here, ready to rip off the head of anyone who kept her away from her partner?" He asked Jack sounding amused as he winked at Danni who had reddened at his comment, shooting him a glare. "In all seriousness, Danni came up with a good solid strategy and it worked, it's easy to take down people who are already in a panic."

"Plus we had Kono" Danni said, her glare morphing into a warm smile as she glanced over her shoulder towards the younger woman who was guarding the injured mercenaries, her gun in her hand, a look on her face making it clear that she was more than willing to shoot them if any of them attempted to move or escape.

"I'll go and help her until the uniforms arrive" Rory stated, speaking up for the first time as he nodded at them and headed over to Kono who shot him a welcoming smile when he stopped next to her.

Steve looked away from them, focusing back on Danni.

"How did you find us so quickly?" He asked her, frowning slightly when Danni sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sheer, dumb luck" She admitted biting down on her lower lip. "They were clearly in a rush so they didn't do a thorough check on you meaning they missed one of Toast's extra cell phones which he carries around with him. We were able to activate the GPS chip in the handset and it led us here. We weren't sure what we would find or even if all of you would be here so I called in Meka and Rory as back up." She explained.

"It was a good thing you did" Meka said with a glance at her. "I know you and Kono are good but even you would struggle to take on fifteen people alone."

"Fifteen?" Jack repeated, raising an eyebrow as he shared a quick look with Steve.

"Yeah" Danni said with a nod. "Turns out that you and the others were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You stumbled across a drug deal of epic proportions, you just didn't realise it. They recognised you though and came up with the idea of taking you all thinking that our attention would be fixed solely on getting you back rather than anything else that was happening on the island. It was a good plan because if it wasn't for Toast's obsession with cell phones then that is exactly what would have happened. We would have stopped everything until we had you back with us." She told them, looking over her shoulder as four ambulances pulled up, their lights flashing blue and red though there were no sirens on. "Time to get you both checked out, Meka can you take Jack to one, I'll deal with our fearless leader here."

"You got it Danni" Meka said, taking Jack's arm and helping him towards one of the ambulances, ignoring Jack's complaint that he could walk just fine as he was.

"Danni, I don't need the ambulance" Steve told her, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to suppress a wince as a shot of pain crossed his shoulders that the small action caused, a wince which Danni clearly caught if the way she tilted her head to the side was any indication for Steve to go by.

"Is that so?" She asked him quietly before she dropped her arms so they were hanging loosely at her side. "Well as your partner Steve I would appreciate if you got checked out for my piece of mind."

"Danni…" Steve began to say, stopping when she stepped forward and placed her small hand on his bare arm.

"For me Steve" She asked.

"You're not playing fair Danni" He growled, looking into her concerned eyes before he sighed. "Fine, I'll get checked out just to put your mind at ease."

"Thank you" She said, she stepped back; her hand falling from his arms before she nodded towards the unoccupied ambulance. The other three ambulances were already in use. "Shall we?"

Steve nodded, making his way towards the ambulance, Danni close at his side, clearly ready to offer him support if he needed it. He stopped outside it and quickly turned to Danni who shot him a questioning look.

"There's something I need to know babe" He said seriously, waiting until he had her full attention before he spoke. "How long are the others and I going to be hearing about this rescue from you, Kono and Jenna?" He questioned.

"Oh? You mean the fact that we had to sweep in and save the day?" Danni asked innocently, her mouth twitching as though she was trying not to smile.

"Exactly" He said, sighing when she shrugged, looking thoughtful.

"Well its 2011 now right?" She said, waiting until he nodded before she continued. "So maybe 2041 is when you're stopped hearing about it" She stated, remaining serious for a second before she laughed, the sound making Steve smile. "Noe get in there and get checked out so we can start on the paperwork for this mess" She said, making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Yes Ma'am" Steve said with a salute, stepping into the ambulance and looking at her over her shoulder. "As for the paperwork Danni? That's all down to you, Kono and Jenna, it's not down to the rest of us since we were the ones being rescued and all." He said, grinning when he heard her sound of outrage before the door closed behind him.

Maybe he could have some fun with this.

* * *

Author Note

 **The End!**

 **Thanks for reading** **J**


End file.
